


Quirk: Sequencer, New Powers Expanded!

by LordCrusade



Series: Quirk: Sequencer [2]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Check out the fic if you want to understand why these are listed here, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Quirk Ideas, Quirk: Sequencer, This Is Where I'm Listing The Quirks For My Other Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCrusade/pseuds/LordCrusade
Summary: A couple people have been asking me to make a list of the Quirks in my work "Quirk: Sequencer," so here they are if anyone wants to check them out!





	Quirk: Sequencer, New Powers Expanded!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Below for those that haven't read Sequencer and may want to! Link to Story Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957641/chapters/37216904
> 
> See end notes for more details of this list and whats to come!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #1]**

**Type** : Emitter.

 **Plasma Cannon:** allows the user to fire off blasts of condensed plasma from their fingers/hands.

 **Combined Quirks:** Water Pistol and Plasma Pores.

 **Details** : Plasma is secreted from the pores of the users on their hands, plasma blasts are stronger and smaller if fired from the user’s fingers; while palm blasts are larger but less forceful, blasts aimed using user’s fingers are more accurate then palm shots, multiple shots can be fired from multiple fingers/hands at the same time, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Could be used to blow away or blast enemies, can be used to melt or blow open blocked doors/rooms, depending on heat of the plasma; shots will either light wood on fire or simply char it, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential extremely high, Rescue potential average.

 **Weaknesses:** User can become dehydrated if Quirk is over used due to reliance on water as main ingredient to produce plasma, hands become sore and inflamed if Quirk is over used without rest, Plasma shots may damage other quirks when used together, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #2]**

**Type** : Transformation.

 **X-Claws:** user can transform fingers into sharp steel claws.

 **Combined Quirks:** Clawed Hand and Steel Knuckles.

 **Details** : Strongest material that can be cut through is steel, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Can be used to claw and cut up enemies, can cut open materials or doors people are trapped by, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential average, Rescue potential average.

 **Weaknesses:** High heats could possibly damaged metal, if claws are damaged then the user’s fingers will be damaged when their reverted to normal, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #3]**

**Type** : Emitter.

 **All-Star:** User can kick or throw an object up to 10X their base strength when this Quirk is activated.

 **Combined Quirks:** Pitch and Punt.

 **Details** : User can use any level of strength to the maximum of 10X, the multiple of strength used to increase the throw or kick - will be the amount of time needed to recover before their next shot (every level used will be another minute of time to the maximum of 10), more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Can be used to hit enemies with extremely fast projectiles, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential High, Rescue potential Average.

 **Weaknesses:** User must recover between uses opening them up to risk of counter attacks, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #4]**

**Type** : Emitter .

 **Pneumatic Cannon:** User can condense air and then fire it off as a compressed projectile.

 **Combined Quirks:** Drop the Beat and Air Draw.

 **Details** : User must focus air around a part of the body in order to create the projectile, user can pull air from anywhere around them, max range to pull in air is 20 ft, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Projectiles can be used to blow away enemies or objects, compressed air can be used to hit enemies from multiple angles, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential High, Rescue potential average.

 **Weaknesses:** Air compression can cause damage from recoil if too much air is compressed and fired off, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #5]**

**Type** : Emitter.

 **Freya’s Garden:** User can grow a moss on themselves or others that speeds healing and repair of injuries.

 **Combined Quirks:** Mossy Repair and Soothing Hands.

 **Details** : User needs access to both water and protein in order to grow the moss, user can covert the water and protein stored inside themselves to grow it, if user has skin contact with protein or water or both; that can be used instead, moss can only be grown from user’s hands, the moss will wither away as it heals the injured area (speed of withering depends on the amount of damage), more **[data]** required

 **Uses:** Can be used to heal injuries of user or allies while in or out of combat, can be used to aid civilians, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential none, Rescue potential High.

 **Weaknesses:** Over use of Quirk can lead to numb hands and temporary loss of feeling if pushed too far, user can become dehydrated or Protein deficient if too much of their own water/protein is used to grow the moss, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #6]**

**Type** : Mutation.

 **Dark Familiar:** User can shape the black ink on their back into a tattoo of a creature, which they can summon as a familiar to aid them when needed.

 **Combined Quirks:** Ink Tools and Were-Parts.

 **Details** : User can only shape the black ink into one creature tattoo - and only summon one familiar of that shape - at a time, summoned familiars will last for thirty minutes before their energy levels are exhausted and dissolve, exhausted familiars will revert to a pool of ink (before vanishing) once time limit is up, the time it takes to shape the tattoo depends on the size and complexity of the creature (five minutes minimum to two hours maximum), user has full control of their familiar and can see out of their eyes if they choose, familiar can not exceed twice the size of the user, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Familiar can be used to attack enemies or defend against incoming attacks, can be used to scout dangerous areas; looking for enemies or injured civilians, depending on size and strength the familiar could be used to carry user or injured allies/civilians, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential High, Rescue potential High.

 **Weaknesses:** If enemies disable or destroy the summoned familiar then the user is defenseless till a new tattoo is finished forming, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #7]**

**Type** : Emitter

 **Land Mine:** User can infect objects and turn them into bombs.

 **Combined Quirks:** Explosion and Corrup-ject.

 **Details** : To turn an object into a bomb the user must have skin contact with it via their hand or fingers, cannot infect anything living, user can detonate infected objects whenever they want but must be within a mile radius to do so, the larger the object the longer it takes to convert into a bomb, user can render the explosives inert but must be in contact with object to do so, infected materials glow briefly when initially infected, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Can be used to set traps for enemies, smaller objects can be infected and thrown as makeshift grenades, can be used to blow open doors and barricades, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential Extremely High, Rescue potential Average.

 **Weaknesses:** User can become dehydrated due to reliance on water to create explosive compound, explosions can hurt user if too close to the blast, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #8]**

**Type:** Emitter.

 **One For All:** A Quirk that enhances the user’s abilities and can be transferred to another person through DNA.

 **Combined Quirks:** Unknown and Unknown.

 **Details:** To pass on Quirk the next inheritor must ingest current user’s DNA, User must willingly pass the Quirk onto it’s next bearer, user has increased strength and speed when activated, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Can be used to aid in combat against enemies and aid civilians due enhanced abilities,  further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential High, Rescue potential High.

 **Weaknesses:** Unknown, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #9]**

**Type** : Emitter.

 **Sun’s Out, Gun’s Out:** User has increased muscle growth and stamina recovery while exercising under sun light.

 **Combined Quirks:** Gains and Synthesis.

 **Details** : User converts sunlight into energy using a modified version of photosynthesis; energy is used to speed muscle growth and restore stamina, user must be exercising for process to occur, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Can be used to increase strength and speed due sped up muscle growth; aiding in combat and rescue, converted energy can help with recovering after over exertion, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential average, Rescue potential average.

 **Weaknesses:** Does not work at night, due to reliance on exercise to activate the process the user cannot use quirk if too tired to work out, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**[QUIRK COMBINATION #10]**

**Type:** Transformation

 **Calcium Reinforcement:** User can use stored calcium to greatly reinforce their bones and muscles.

 **Combined Quirks:** Muscle Knit and Bone Growth.

 **Details:** Once activated the Reinforcement will last five minutes unless deactivated sooner, Quirk requires ten-minute recharge time before it can be activated again regardless of how long it was used for, fresh calcium needs to be fully digested and integrated into user’s system before it can be used, calcium from any source (vitamins, milk, chalk, etc.) will work as a viable fuel source, more **[data]** required.

 **Uses:** Can be used in combat to enhance fighting capabilities, can be used to help user absorb and survive impacts that would normally damage bones or muscles, further uses require more **[data]** ; Combat potential High, Rescue potential Average.

 **Weaknesses:** During recharge time user is open to counter-attack, further weaknesses require more **[data]**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a bunch of readers from Sequencer wanted me to make a list of the Quirks Izuku has created throughout the story. This list shows all the current Quirks he has, and the details he knows about them at the time of the current published chapter. I will be updating this list with new information on the Quirks he's made, and the details about them: Uses, Weaknesses, Type, Etc. So make sure to come back and check this list as it will be updating quiet a bit.
> 
> Feel free to use any of these Quirks in your own works or OC's since some come from me, and others come from fan input! Hopefully you will credit the source so that others may come here and enjoy the work and time I (and my readers) have put in. 
> 
> Comments about Quirks already made, theories on what they can do, and even your own Quirk ideas are all appreciated - the more input and ideas the better! =D
> 
> Link to Story Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957641/chapters/37216904


End file.
